walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Porter (TV Series)
Eugene Porter is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He and his traveling companions Abraham and Rosita are en route to Washington, D.C.. Pre-Apocalypse Houston, Texas Very little is known about Eugene's life before or as the outbreak began. Eugene lied about who he was, stating that he worked on a Human Genome Project with nine other scientists, dealing with research on how to combat diseases with other diseases. He is seen to be a large fan of video games. He is also seen to have knowledge in dinosaurs, as he mentions that no one can know for sure if the zombie disease didn't cause the extinction of the dinosaurs; thought it was most likely a lie. Post-Apocalypse Eugene somehow survived the onset of the outbreak, and eventually came across Abraham Ford, who saved him from walkers. Seeing the opportunity of being protected, he lied to Abraham, pretending he was a scientist who knows what caused the epidemic, and that he was on a mission to go to the capital, where supposedly he could reverse the effects of the plague and restore order to the world. Eventually, they were joined by Rosita Espinoza and several other survivors, who traveled from Houston to Northern Georgia, losing several members on the way. Season 4 "Inmates" After Glenn collapses from fighting off walkers, Tara uses the end of the latter's gun to kill the remaining walker. While she does so, they pull their truck up to her. After Tara sarcastically thanks them for their help, the trio exit their truck, to which Abraham tells her that she has "quite a mouth," then asks about what else she has. "Claimed" Attempting to stop Glenn from leaving the convoy, Abraham reveals that Eugene knows what caused the outbreak and is escorting him to Washington D.C., but does not give any additional information about the mission. A fight between Glenn and Abraham alerts walkers in a nearby cornfield, Eugene attempts to alert them about the danger, but is unsuccessful. Eugene gets an automatic firearm from the truck, and due to him being inexperienced with using firearms, he shoots a hole in the truck's gas tank. The rest of the group finish off the walkers, and due to the truck now being useless, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene leave with Glenn and Tara to look for another vehicle to complete their mission. "Still" Eugene does not appear in the episode. "Alone" Eugene does not appear in this episode. However, it can be inferred that he (along with Abraham, Rosita , and Tara) was behind Glenn off-screen when he found Maggie's message instructing him to go to Terminus. "The Grove" Eugene does not appear in this episode. "Us" Eugene is seen with Rosita, Abraham, Glenn and Tara as he talks to Tara about video games as they walk down the railroad, and she hands him a metal object that he remarks can be used for a homemade battery. The group comes across a building where a walker is just about to fall on top of Eugene until Abraham shoves him out of the way, knocking Tara down in the process. Eugene is given Glenn's riot gear for protection as part of a deal to Abraham so that they can keep going forward towards Terminus in search of Maggie. As the group parts ways with Tara and Glenn at the train tunnel, Eugene tells Tara that he found her hot, even though he was aware of the fact she was a lesbian. Eugene, Abraham and Rosita find an abandoned van on the street, with Abraham killing the walker inside. Eugene expresses concern for Glenn and Tara, although both Abraham and Rosita press on that Glenn and Tara are not their priority. As Abraham sleeps in the back, Eugene gives Rosita directions which ends up bringing them on top of the train tracks to the area where Glenn and Tara would exit according to his calculations. He reveals that the trio's origin point was Houston, Texas and that they spent a long time making their way across the country, eventually ending up in Northern Georgia. Their convoy was also bigger, and they had lost 8 people along the way. Eugene spots Bob, Maggie and Sasha while Rosita and Abraham argue over her stopping the van for Eugene. Together, the 6 of them are able to rescue Glenn and Tara from a herd of walkers. Eugene, Rosita, Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Bob, Sasha and Maggie find Terminus and are greeted by Mary, who offers them something to eat and welcomes them to Terminus. "A" Eugene appears in the train car at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl enter. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Eugene is seen to be trapped in the train car with the rest of the group, who are all making makeshift weapons. The group is then ordered by the Terminus residents to go to either side of the car. Expecting the residents to come through the side door, the group readies themselves to fight their way out, however, the Terminus residents open a top door and drop an incendiary grenade into the car, disorienting the group and taking Rick, Bob, Daryl, and Glenn to be butchered. Later, the group left in the car hears the explosion set off by Carol, Eugene sets up a charge by the train car door in case no one is there to let them out. Sasha then demands to know what the cure to the outbreak is. After continued attempts by Abraham and Rosita to deter her questions, Eugene admits that he was part of the Human Genome Project, and that he may know a way to reverse the outbreak in Washington DC. Rick and the other three, having escaped the butchers, free the rest of the group and fight their way out of Terminus, jumping the fence. Eugene is not a good fighter so tries to stay away from conflict. When a walker tries to grab him he swerves and lets Sasha deal with it. Eugene, Abraham, and Rosita are seen leaving Terminus with Rick's group, after meeting up with Carol, Tyreese, and Judith. "Strangers" Eugene is seen to be traveling with Rick's group, when they happen upon Gabriel in the forest. He and the group are lead to Gabriel's church, in which Abraham coaxes Rick and his group to travel to Washington DC with them during dinner. Rick agrees. "Four Walls and a Roof" When Abraham and Rosita hear that they're being watched, they wanted to leave the Church, and continue their journey to Washington. Abraham tells Eugene to get up, however he refuses. Being told once more, Eugene finally gets up before walking towards the church doors, before Rick says they can't take the bus, in which Abraham and Rick begins an argument over. Abraham gets aggressive, and Rosita tries to stop him. When Tara, Maggie and Glenn tells them that they're going with them if they just wait 12 hours. Abraham agrees with the plan, and they stay. When Rick and the others are on their way to slaughter the Hunters, Eugene stays at the church where he sits behind a desk. When Gareth and the Hunters get in the church, he mentions Eugene's name knowing he is there. Right before the Hunters break into the room they're staying in, Rick comes back and saves them. The next day, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Maggie, Tara, and Glenn head to Washington D.C. "Slabtown" Eugene does not appear in this episode. "Self Help" Eugene is first seen in the bus thinking about what Gabriel had been saying at the church. Maggie then asks him how long itlll take to stop the walkers, where he explains a number of factors contribute. He tells Glenn he likes his own hair and his old boss T. Brooks Ellis loved his hair. The bus then breaks down and flips over a car. Eugene is okay but walkers arrive at the bus. Everyone except Tara and Eugene jump out to kill walkers. Eugene is trapped inside by a walker but Tara kills it, tells him to 'get brave' and hands him a knife. They leave the bus and Eugene is petrified and doesn't help. But when he sees a walker about to kill Tara he stabs it and saves her. After the fight, Abraham is concerned about Eugene but he tells him hess fine. Eugene suggests heading back to the church but Abraham insists on continuing. Before leaving, he spits on the walker that was going to kill Tara. Eugene is next seen watching Abraham and Rosita have sex, where it is suggested he does it a lot. Tara comes and tells him she's grateful to him for saving her life. He confesses he sabotaged the bus and no one would keep him around if he couldn't save the world. Tara says they would because he's her friend. The next day when the group are attacked, Eugene uses a fire hose on top of a fire truck to save everyone. The group continue down the road and Eugene is seen reading 'The Shape of Things To Come'. Maggie comes over and tells him she thinks he has the mullet so its not like he is like everyone else. When Abraham insists they go through a herd of walkers, Eugene is dragged by him. The others try to stop Abraham until Eugene screams that he's not a scientist. Everyone is shocked. Eugene tells them he just knows things and is a good liar. Rosita guilts him by telling him people died trying to get him here, including Bob. Abraham begins to beat up Eugene, eventually knocking him out and causing him to crack his head on the concrete. "Crossed" Eugene is unconscious throughout the episode as a result of Abraham's beating. At one point, Maggie uses a ladder and a blanket to shield Eugene from the sun. He regains consciousness at the end of the episode, as he is heard making moaning noises. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eugene has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford Abraham is seen to be Eugene's escort to Washington, DC. It is seen that Eugene feels a superiority complex over Abraham, because he considers himself to be smarter than Abraham. However, Abraham does not appear to be that angry over the disabling of their vehicle, despite it being caused by Eugene's poor riflemanship from his failed attempt to kill some walkers. Abraham was willing to do anything to protect Eugene, up until the latter finally revealed that he is not a scientist and doesn't know how to stop the plague, completely severing their friendship and partnership, as Abraham beats Eugene almost to death. Rosita Espinosa As traveling companions, it can be assumed that they have a stable friendship. However in "Us", Rosita is annoyed at Eugene's lack of navigational skills. Eugene is also mentioned by Abraham to be attracted to Rosita, as he watches her and Abraham together quite often. After finding out Eugene is a liar, Rosita stood up for him, protecting him from Abraham's wrath, proving that she does seem him as a friend. Tara Chambler Upon meeting and travelling with Tara, Eugene is shown to take an interest in Tara in "Us" where he talks to her about video games. Later when Abraham decides to let Tara and Glenn go through the tunnels alone, Eugene confesses to Tara he finds her "seriously hot", she tells him that she's a lesbian and he claims he already knew, although it is unclear if he was being truthful. Later, Eugene decides he has to know if Glenn and Tara made it out of the tunnels alive and he tricks Rosita into going to the tunnel exit to find out. Eugene and Tara interact several times throughout the journey to Terminus, Gabriel's Church and the road to Washington. Glenn Rhee Eugene seems to appreciate and has a neutral relationship with Glenn. Eugene decides he has to know if Glenn and Tara made it out of the tunnels alive and he tricks Rosita into going to the tunnel exit to find out. Glenn even gave him his own riot gear to increase Eugene's odds of surviving the journey to the capital. Even after learning about Eugene's lie, he still tries to protect him from Abraham. Maggie Greene In "Self Help", Maggie, along with Tara, is supportive of Eugene and his abilities and a friendship appears to be developing between them. It's not clear what her attitude will be towards him now that Eugene has revealed he was lying all along about knowing a cure for the plague. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Inmates" (No Lines) *"Claimed" *"Us" *"A" (No Lines) Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" *"Strangers" *"Four Walls and a Roof" *"Self Help" *"Crossed" Trivia *The name used for Eugene's casting call was "Wayne Kesey", until the casting was revealed at NYCC on October 12th, 2013. *He entered the show as a recurring character, and has been promoted to a series regular in Season 5. *Eugene is a good liar, as revealed by himself. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alive Category:TV Series